Duel Masters 3
Duel Masters 3 is the 3rd Japanese handheld game release of the Duel Masters Video Games series. Game Information This game comes with a promotional card, P13/Y3 Astral Warper. The protagonist is Shou Godai, an athletic 9 years old boy, who learned to play Duel Masters. He became Shobu's best pupil. The player must complete the puzzle card and defeat Dr. Sign and the mechanical versions of Shobu, Hakuoh, Mimi and George. After the player get all the card pieces, they will get 4 copies of a promotional card. Areas Duel Dome It’s the local tournament center. In order to participate in any tournament, players must pay DP300. Periodically, a player can enter the tournament (indicated with two red flags). There are two types of competitions, tournament and limited battle. *Tournament: It consists of a normal tournament where the player needs to win only 1 time in order to pass to the next round (unlike other Duel Masters video games where the winner of 2-3 pass). There are 6 rounds. The prices after winning are a booster, choose by the player, and from 3000 to 5000 DP. *Limited battle: It’s a small tournament, where the players must use a deck with a specific rule that change every time. The rules are: highlander (a deck of singles only), only creatures deck, full common (a deck of only common cards ) and non foil (without any Super, very rare and promotional cards). Unlike normal tournament, which happens twice a month, there are only 4 every year. There are 4 rounds in this tournament: Opponents are George, Mimi, Mikuni and Aizen (always in the same order). The price is a promotional card. There are few events taking place in Duel Dome. Player's house It has different options: *Customize decks: Decks are limited to 40 cards. One can be choose as trump card. *View stats (number of matches won and lost against each character) *Save *Also it allows the player to skip the present day. Coron Coron The place where the player buys booster packs (DP 150) from every expansion and decks case to increase the number of decks (DP 600). The booster packs are from DM-06 to DM-09, 5 cards booster. The second option is dueling against any character from the game, once they have been unlocked. Players may choose their opponent deck. There are 20 characters most of them from duel masters manga: *Shobu *Hakuoh *Kokujo *Mimi *Gyojiro Japan *Jamira *Toru Kamiya *Rekuta: He was the first one to ever Duel against Shou. He uses different decks, most of them consisting of three or more civilizations. *George Kamamoto *Bucketman *Fua Yu *Nana Tasogare: Mimi’s little sister. She uses a Water and Nature deck. *Ren Poku: He uses a Darkness and Nature deck. *Kichi Mega: Sho’s friend. Uses a Light and Nature deck. *Master Yuki: George’s friend. He uses a Light and Nature deck and his signature card is Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian *Mikuni *Makoto Aizen *Dr. Root *Sain: The main antagonist from the game. He made Mechanical versions of Shobu and his friends. *Oota Qumbeech *Peeskwhy Perfect *Robo Shobu There is a small tournament each month. DM Centre This building is located next to the temple, place for trading and linked play. Temple There are books about Duel Masters tutorial, rules and cards mechanics. Also place for some events. Duel Park Place for some events. Woods Place for some events. It needs to be unlocked. Dr. Ruth's Laboratory It has a machine that transforms 4 cards into a new one depending of which cards were introduce in the machine. Also the player may buy some special booster containing some card from older expansion (DM-01 to DM-05) and three promotional cards. The money used in this place is coins different to the DP, which the player will get by dueling at Coron Coron and as the price of any season Tournament. Game Original Cards The game includes sets from DM-06 to DM-09 as well as some cards from older sets (9 creatures and 3 spells of each civilization and promo cards. It introduces the hunter (GBA only) ability. Gallery Gameplay Duel Masters 3 - Cover Art.jpg|Cover Art Duel Masters 3 - Back Cover Art.jpg|Back Cover Art Duel Masters 3 - Starting Screen.jpg|Starting Screen Duel Masters 3 - Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay DmGBA3-1.JPG|Tournament DmGBA3-2.JPG|Limited Battle tournament DmGBA3-3.JPG|vs. Character DmGBA3-4.JPG|Deck editing DmGBA3-5.JPG|Trump Card dm-p13-y3.jpg|Astral Warper P13/Y3 DmGBA3-6.JPG|Gameplay Duel_Masters_3_GBA_Game_Original_Cards.jpg|Game Original Cards Characters Duel Masters 3 - Dr. Root.jpg|Dr. Root Duel Masters 3 - Nana Tasogare.jpg|Nana Tasogare Duel Masters 3 - Mimi Tasogare.jpg|Mimi Tasogare Duel Masters 3 - Benny Haha.jpg|Benny Haha Duel Masters 3 - Mikuni.jpg|Mikuni Duel Masters 3 - Makuto Aizen.jpg|Makoto Aizen Duel Masters 3 - Master Yuki.jpg|Master Yuki Duel Masters 3 - Sain.jpg|Sain Duel Masters 3 - Robo Shobu.jpg|Robo Shobu Duel Masters 3 - Robo Mimi.jpg|Robo Mimi Duel Masters 3 - Robo Hakuoh.jpg|Robo Hakuoh Duel Masters 3 - Robo George.jpg|Robo George Category:Video Games Category:Handheld Games